The invention is generally related to data storage systems. Enterprises often rely on data storage systems to support business operations. The data storage systems are typically connected to a network and may be geographically distributed. Various technologies have been developed to satisfy common requirements such as data compression, timely access to data, data security and data integrity. Other technologies have been developed to satisfy somewhat more specialized requirements associated with large data sets. Aspects of the present invention improve device cloning storage requirements, but have broader applicability to storage requirements associated with data copying.